Previously it has been shown that effervescent dosage forms may provide faster action for some drugs. This was often attributed to the fact that such dosage forms were dissolved in water prior to ingestion and therefor the drug was in solution and readily available for absorption.
However, the effervescent delivery system has been unsatisfactory for some consumers; and can present formulators with difficult taste masking problems.
It has now been found that the fast delivery of an effervescent system, with an enhanced onset of action, may be provided in a solid oral dosage form as a swallowable tablet.